<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Are You Here by IAmDoves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669010">Why Are You Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmDoves/pseuds/IAmDoves'>IAmDoves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, WeeBeeSMP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Nether Voices, Other, The End Voices, Voicesona, Void Voices, voices</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmDoves/pseuds/IAmDoves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a one-shot that is angsty, this is also my first time using AO3</p><p>ALSO! TW for:<br/>Panic, Death Mentions, and Suffocation Mentions</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Are You Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a one-shot that is angsty, this is also my first time using AO3</p><p>ALSO! TW for:<br/>Panic, Death Mentions, and Suffocation Mentions</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The void was as normal as ever, lonely, cold, and dark. But it was nice and enjoyable. It was perfect in it's own special way. It was quiet and calm compared to the end or the nether realm where their children resided. It was peaceful until a familiar voice came. A voice Dove had known all too well.</p><p>It was her child, Ram. Oh her dear child.</p><p>The thought "Why is Ram here?" plagued her mind, although Ram did visit her, she had a feeling this time was different. Very different. When she Ram was close enough so that she could hear, she greeted them only to be greeted back with,</p><p>"Bee is here."</p><p>Those words hit like a truck, Bee wasn't here, he COULDN'T be here. The only way you can BE in the void for good is if you're dead- No. NO, they couldn't be dead, they had to be alive, this HAD to be a mistake. If Bee died then she had failed, THEY had failed to stop them from sharing the same fate.</p><p>"Take me to them, now please."</p><p>With Ram guiding her, she was led to shouting from a voice she didn't want to hear right now. It was Bee, her breath caught in her throat, she couldn't breath, she couldn't catch her breath.Her mind was running wild, WHY WAS HE HERE.</p><p>"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO. YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE, YOU CAN'T BE HERE. HOW ARE YOU HERE? WHY ARE YOU HERE?! "</p><p>The panic was evident in her voice, Bee couldn't be dead, THEY shouldn't be dead.</p><p>" I DON'T KNOW, WHY WOULD I KNOW? "</p><p>Bee yelled back in what seemed to be anger covering fear. That's when it all settled in for Dove and some of the other voices. Bee had died. And permanently.</p><p>" YOU CAN ONLY BE HERE FOR SO LONG IF YOUR DEAD. YOU CAN'T BE DEAD, YOU CAN'T, YOU CAN'T. YOU CAN'T!! I- YOU'RE- "<br/>
Short Rugged breaths left Doves Mouth, everything seemed to blur, everything was collapsing in, this wasn't how it was supposed to go. She, THEY we're supposed to change this fate, they were supposed to stop it! WHY COULDN'T THEY STOP IT?!</p><p>" I COULDN'T HAVE FAILED, I, I DIDN'T FAIL DID I? I- I- hhueh, huehh, I.. I failed. "</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>.. - .----. ... / .- .-.. .-.. / -.-- --- ..- .-. / ..-. .- ..- .-.. - .-.-.- / .. - / .- .-.. .-- .- -.-- ... / .... .- ... / -... . . -. .-.-.-<br/>-.-- --- ..- / .- .-. . / - .... . / -.-. .- ..- ... . / --- ..-. / - .... . .. .-. / .--. .- .. -. / .- -. -.. / -.-- --- ..- / .- .-.. .-- .- -.-- ... / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / -... . .-.-.-<br/>.- .-.. .-.. / -.-- --- ..- .-. / ..-. .- ..- .-.. - / ---... -.--.-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>